Associations
About The following are a list of medical, international, and government associations and societies. International Alberta Clinical Engineering Society Association of Biomedical Engineering Technologists http://www.atgbm.org Biomedical and Clinical Engineering Association of Ireland Biomedical Engineering Society (Singapore) Clinical Engineering Association Of South Africa Danish Society for Biomedical Engineering German Association of Biomedical Engineering IAMERS (International Association of Medical Equipment Remarketers and Servicers) Institute of Biomedical Engineering Technology (IBET)- British Columbia, Canadahttp://www.ibet.asttbc.org Japan Association for Clinical Engineering Technologists National Alabama Biomedical Societyhttp://abs.cloverpad.org Arizona Biomedical Association (Yahoo Groups) (ABA)http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/AZBiomeds Arizona Medical Instrumentation Association Arkansas Association for Healthcare Engineering (Hospital Engineers) Bay Area Association of Medical Instrumentation, Tampa, FL (BAAMI)http://www.baami.org Baltimore Medical Engineers and Technicians Society (BMETS)http://www.bmets.org Biomedical Engineering Society of Texas (BEST)http://www.bestbmet.com Biomedical Associations of Wisconsin (BAW)http://www.baw.org :Biomedical Association of South Wisconsin (BASW) :Biomedical Electronic Technicians Association (BETA) :Biomedical Technology Alliance (BTA) :Eastern Wisconsin Biomedical Association (EWBA) :Western Wisconsin Biomedical Association (WWBA) Biomedical Instrumentation Society of Eastern Pennsylvania (BISEP) California Medical Instrumentation Association (CMIA)http://www.cmia.org :Bay Area (San Francisco, San Jose) :Capital City (Sacramento) :Central Coastal :Central Valley :Inland Empire :Los Angeles :Nor Cal :San Diego Colorado Association of Biomedical Equipment Technicians (CABMET) East Tennessee Biomedical Association (ETBA)http://www.etbiomed.org Florida Biomedical Society (FBS)http://www.florida-biomed-society.org :Northeast Florida Association of Medical Instrumentation (NEFAMI) (Ch FBS - Jacksonville area) :Gulf Coast Biomedical Society (Ch FBS-Pensacola) :South Florida Association for Medical Instrumentation (SFAMI) (Ch FBS-Miami area) SFAMI :Suncoast Association of Medical Instrumentation - Central West coast of Florida (Ch FBS) Gateway Biomedical Society (GBS)- St Louis Missouri area http://www.gatewaybiomedsociety.org Georgia Biomedical Instrumentation Society (GBIS)http://www.gbisonline.org Healthcare Technology Management Association of the Mid-West (HTMA-MW) http://www.htma-mw.org HTMA-SC HTMA-GA HTMA-TN HTMA-Texas HTMA-OHIO HTMA-OHIO Blog Heartland Biomedical Association (HBA) Hospital Engineers of Southwestern Pa (Pittsburgh area) Clinical Engineering Association of Illinois (CEAI)(Chicagoland)http://www.ceaiweb.org Indiana Biomedical Society (IBS) Intermountain Clinical Instrumentation Society ICIS - Utah, Idaho, Wyoming, Montanahttp://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/ICIS-biomed/ Kansas Hospital Engineers Accn (KHEA) Kentucky Association for Medical Instrumentation (KAMI) http://kami.camp9.org Lower Alabama Biomedical and Clinical Engineering Society (LABACES) - Alabama (defunct) Medical Equipment Technical Society (METS) (west Pa) Medical Equipment and Technology Association Michigan Society of Clinical Engineering (MSCE)http://www.michbmet.com Middle Tennessee Bio Medical Association Mid-America Clinical Engineering Society Mid-Eastern Pennsylvania Clinical Instrumentation Society (MEPCIS) Mid-South Biomedical Association (MSBA) Cordova, TN http://www.midsouthbiomed.com Midwest Biomedical Society National Capital Healthcare Engineering Society (NCHES) New England Society of Clinical Engineering (NESCE)http://www.NESCE.org New Jersey Biomedical Engineering Society (NJBES) North Carolina Biomedical Association (NCBA)http://www.ncbiomedassoc.com North Central Biomedical Association - Minnesota (NCBA)http://www.ncbiomed.org/ North Texas Biomedical Association (NTBA) Northern New England Society of Biomedical Technology (NNESBT)- ME, NH & VT http://www.mv.user/ipusers/nnesbt.NNESBT/home_pagex.html NY/PENN Biomedical Society Orange County BMET Society (OCBMETS) (So Cal)http://www.ocbmet.com Ohio Clinical Engineering Association (OCEA)http://www.ocea.org Oklahoma Association for Healthcare Engineering (OKAHE)http://www.okahe.org Philadelphia Area Medical Instrumentation Association (PAMIA)http://www.pamia.org Society for the Improvement of Biomedical Technology (The Biomed group in North Alabama) Puerto Rico Biomedical Association (PRBA)http://www.bmetpr.com/ South Carolina Biomedical Association (SCBA)http://scha.org/document.asp?document_id=2,6,96,1544 Southeast Texas Clinical Engineering Society (SETCES)http://www.setces.org Tulsa Area Biomedical Equipment Technicians Association (name changed to Mid-America - MACES) Virginia Biomedical Association (VBA)http://www.vabiomed.org Washington State Biomedical Association (WSBA)http://www.bmet.org/ West Virginia Biomedical Association U.S. Government CDRH (Center for Devices and Radiological Health) http://www.cdc.gov/ CDC (Centers for Disease Control) http://www.cdc.gov/ CFR (Code of Federal Regulations) http://www.gpoaccess.gov/cfr/index.html EPA (Environment Protection Agency) http://www.epa.gov/ FDA (Food and Drug Administration) http://www.fda.gov/MedicalDevices/default.htm Professional AAMI (Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation) http://www.aami.org/ AMIA (American Medical Informatics Association) https://www.amia.org/ ACCE (American College of Clinical Engineering)http://www.accenet.org ASHE (American Society for Healthcare Engineering) http://www.ashe.org/ ASHRM (American Society Healthcare Risk Management) http://www.ashrm.org/ Healthcare Tech Talk formerly Biomed Chatter Biomedtalk BMETsonline BMES (Biomedical Engineering Network) http://www.bmenet.org/BMEnet/ ECRI (Emergency Care Research Institute) https://www.ecri.org/Pages/default.aspx FMESA (Federation Medical Equipment Support Association)http://www.FMESA.org META (Medical Equipment & Technology Association)http://www.mymeta.org RSNA (Radiological Society of North America)http://www.rsna.org/ Tech Nation - Social Site and Listserv www.1technation.com Category:List Category:Associations Category:Publications